Hatsukoi
by Korou tanako
Summary: Melissa es una chica que no cree que deba relacionarse con las dema s personas hasta que conoce a Franklin, el chico que se convertira en su primer amor.


Era un viernes en la tarde cuando Melissa lo vio por primera vez, ese día había acompañado a su hermana mayor al festival de su sección, aunque estudiaban en la misma academia, al ser de diferentes grados — ella en secundaria, su hermana en bachillerato — estaban divididas, por lo que cada sección hacía actividades independientemente de la otra. Melissa había sido obligada a ir con su hermana — Yahaira — a regañadientes, por lo que se encontraba con un humor de perros.

— Odio este tipo de actividades, ¡Hay demasiada gente! — se quejó Melissa cruzándose de brazos mientras recorría a la multitud con mirada despectiva.

— Respira Meli, no vamos a estar mucho tiempo, prometo que en cuanto cante el grupo de mi amado Alonso, luego de saludarlo, nos iremos — respondió Yahaira sonriente, a ella no le causaba problemas la multitud, estaba acostumbrada a ella, toda su vida se la había pasado participando en concursos en los cuales ganaba por lo que siempre vivía rodeada de personas.

— Y pensar que solo vinimos a escuchar al inútil de Alonso — musitó Melissa bajando la cabeza resignada, no tenía sentido seguirse quejado, después de todo su hermana era la que llevaba las llaves del carro consigo y ella no se atrevía a marcharse sola a casa a esas horas de la tarde.

Hacía un calor exorbitante, Melissa se vio obligada a desabotonarse aquellos botones que nunca se había atrevido a desabotonar, para ella la decencia lo era todo, por lo que siempre portaba una imagen impecable, cabellera con litros de gel para evitar pelos rebeldes, cejas peinadas, labios con bálsamo, blusas abotonadas hasta el cuello y faldas debajo de las rodillas, la imagen de toda una señorita correcta recién salida de un convento. El olor a comida grasosa aunado con el sudor de adolescentes en plenas hormonas la habían estado mareando desde hacía ya un rato por lo que se deslizó fuera de la muchedumbre y lejos de su hermana para poder respirar aire fresco.

≪ Realmente odio esto, no sé cómo mi hermana puede soportarlo, en sin duda una boba, todo por causa de las hormonas y de su estúpido novio ≫, después de respirar unos minutos lejos del gentío emprendió la retirada, iría a nadar entre las personas dentro de una hora en búsqueda de su hermana, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba debía encontrar un lugar pacífico y placentero para estar el armonía consigo misma.

Caminó con las manos cruzadas y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, hecho que ocurría muy a menudo y que causaba problemas entre los miembros de su familia al creer que eran ignorados por su hija menor; sin un rumbo fijo terminó dentro el campus, más bien, dentro de los vestidores de chicos.

El cambio drástico en el ambiente y el elevado olor a hormonas y desodorantes la hizo regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta en el sitio en el que se encontraba.

≪ ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ≫, se preguntó deteniendo sus pasos y mirando hacía todas direcciones reconociendo que, efectivamente, se encontraba en los vestidores de chicos; una alarma de peligro se prendió en su interior, sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí cuanto antes, si alguien la encontraba ahí, toda su imagen de perfección se iría al caño.

≪ Mejor salgo de aquí ≫, dispuesta a irse dio media vuelta pero el sonido de la regadera la hizo detenerse y mirar tras de ella, las duchas se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos, algo de lo cual no se había fijado, la alarma se intensificó pero ya era demasiado tarde, ante ella apareció la imagen de un joven desnudo con la toalla en el cuello, el cual al verla se cubrió de inmediato con las manos.

— ¡No inventes! ¡Sal de aquí! — exclamó el joven maniobrando con sus manos para evitar que ella se fijase en sus partes nobles mientras trataba de cubrirse con la toalla.

Ella sonrió y barrió con la mirada al joven, examinando fugazmente cada parte que había estado expuesta. El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido, ella reaccionó y bajó la cabeza.

— ¡Disculpa! — dicho esto emprendió la huida lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, en el camino la imagen del chico desnudo, las partes de su cuerpo no dejaban de atormentarla, sacudió la cabeza tratando en vano de sacarse tales impuras imágenes, pero no podría, ahora ella no olvidaría a aquel guapo chico de los vestidores.

Durante toda la semana siguiente, Melissa no pudo quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes del chico, a pesar de sus esfuerzos concentrándose en diversas tareas, exámenes, actividades escolares y extra curriculares, aquel muchacho seguía apareciendo una y otra vez, harta de ello se dispuso a averiguar la identidad del chico.

ya se acercaba otoño, por lo que el clima cambiaba constantemente y las lluvias se dejaban caer cuando uno menos lo esperaba, Melissa como mujer precavida que era siempre llevaba consigo un paraguas, pero esa tarde sería la excepción, su hermana se lo había llevado y a ella la había dejado sin futura protección al clima.

— Buen momento para dejarle el paraguas a mi hermana — se quejó en voz alta colgándose el bolso en el hombro, ahora debía esperar a que la lluvia pasase para poder correr a la tienda de abarrotes más cercana. El día había resultado infructuoso, no tenía la menor idea de quién era el chico de los vestidores, lo único que tenía claro, era que estaba en bachillerato puesto que cuando lo vio ella se encontraba en esa zona del campus.

— sí que llueve fuerte el día de hoy, ¿has olvidado el paraguas? — escuchó Melissa la voz de un chico que le hablaba tras de ella, volteó a verle y lo reconoció.

≪ ¡es él! ≫, exclamó para sus adentros mas no realizó expresión alguna que la delatara, el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido por unos momentos y luego sonrió.

— Si, es una tormenta, se lo dejé a mi hermana pensando que no llovería, pero ya ves, el clima cambia constantemente — respondió sonriéndole de vuelta, lo menos que quería en ese momento era asustar al chico, aunque ella se sentía en terror al estar hablando tan tranquilamente con él.

— Eres la chica que me vio en los vestidores, ¿no es así? — preguntó el joven sin dejar de mirarla; la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios de Melissa desapareció al instante, desvió la mirada.

— No lo hice adrede, disculpa por haberte visto en paños menores — de disculpó Melissa dándose la vuelta, lo que menos quería en ese momento era enfrentarse a esa bochornosa situación.

El chico se colocó a su lado, abrió el paraguas que llevaba consigo y la tomó del brazo.

— Tranquila, fue un accidente, Soy Franklin — se presentó el chico sin mirarle mientras la conducía fuera de la protección del techo.

Melissa se dejó hacer, nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa, creía que los chicos eran especímenes difíciles de tratar y por consiguiente se había negado a intentarlo, pero después de ver a Franklin, toda barrera se disipó.

— Mucho gusto, Melissa — respondió en voz baja siguiéndolo, agradeció a su hermana por haber pedido el paraguas, y que el destino le hiciese cruzarse con Franklin.

Caminaron hombro a hombro debajo de la lluvia en silencio, Melissa por su nerviosismo y Franklin porque no hallaba un tema de plática. En algún momento se encaminaron a la zona de vivienda de Melissa, hecho que la hizo extrañarse.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes en dónde vivo? — preguntó Melissa mirándole de soslayo mientras seguían caminado en dirección a su hogar. Franklin sonrió.

— Estudio en el mismo salón que tu hermana Yahaira, la he acompañado muchas veces a su casa hasta que Alonso se volvió su novio, por lo que me sé la ruta de memoria — respondió Franklin sin mirarla caminado más aprisa, como si el tema le causase incomodidad y quisiese irse cuanto antes.

— Ya veo, entonces no fue casualidad que nos encontráramos en la entrada — dijo Melissa en voz baja caminando al paso de Franklin.

Franklin detuvo su paso y jaló del brazo a Melissa, haciéndola pegarse a él.

— Debes prometerme, que no le dirás a Yahaira que me conoces — dicho esto la empujo fuera de la protección del paraguas y se fue a paso veloz de ahí, dejando a Melissa enfrente de su casa empapándose, la caminata debajo del paraguas había sido en vano.

Después de la tarde en la que Melissa se reencontró con Franklin, ambos comenzaron una relación de amistad en secreto, puesto que Franklin le repetía constantemente a Melissa que no le dijese nada a su hermana.

Las dudas la carcomían por dentro, ≪ ¿Por qué no quiere que Yahaira se entere? ≫, se preguntaba al menos una vez al día, pero luego olvidaba dicha cuestión cuando pasaba la tarde con él y éste la acompañaba a su casa no sin antes comprobar que Yahaira no se encontrase cerca.

Por vez primera Melissa se estaba enamorando y todo parecía indicar que el chico tenía un sentimiento hacia ella, el cual no era específico, pero ella no perdía las esperanzas de que fuera igual al suyo.

— Dime Franklin, ¿Por qué debo de ocultarlo con mi hermana?, no es como si estuviésemos haciendo algo incorrecto — preguntó Melissa entregándole un paquete de galletas a Franklin, que había comprado en la tienda compartida del campus.

Franklin tomó las galletas y posó la mirada en el horizonte pensativo.

— No lo hacemos, pero no quiero que se entere — respondió Franklin zanjando el asunto en ese día; por más que Melissa tratase de sacarle la respuesta que tanto deseaba escuchar no lograba nada.

Después de un mes, Melissa estaba segura de que no podía seguir siendo solo amiga de Franklin, sus sentimientos estaban a punto de desbordarse por lo que decidió citarle un sábado para declarársele.

Ese día su hermana y Alonso habían salido a una cita por lo que Melissa se encontraba sola en casa, después de arreglarse se dirigió al punto de encuentro, los cines, el lugar en donde había quedado con Franklin.

≪ ¡tengo tanto miedo!, nos llevamos muy bien, pero eso no quiere decir que tiene ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mi ≫, pensaba Melissa mientras esperaba sentada en la cafetería del cine, Franklin le había mandado un mensaje hacía unos minutos diciéndole que se había retrasado pero ya estaba en camino.

— ¿Meli? — Una voz femenina la hizo sacar la vista del celular, enfrente de ella estaba su hermana tomada del brazo de Alonso.

— Melissa, ¿Cómo te va?, hace mucho que no te veo, Yahi habla mucho de ti, no tienes idea, eres su adoración — Dijo Alonso pasando un brazo por la cintura de Yahaira a lo que la chica respondió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿has quedado con alguien? — preguntó Yahaira sonriente mirando de arriba abajo a su hermanita.

— ah…si, algo así, un amigo — respondió Melissa desviando la mirada, aquello era fatal, en qué momento se le había ocurrido citar a Franklin en el lugar de citas comunes de su hermana y su novio, no estaba pensado de seguro cuando le dijo.

Yahaira estaba a punto de hablar cuando Franklin apareció tras Melissa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

— Perdona mel, tuve un contratiempo, pero ya llegue, vamos a ver la peli — dijo mirando fijamente a Melissa sin percatarse de la presencia de Yahaira y Alonso.

— Franklin… ¿es él tu amigo Melissa? — preguntó Yahaira mirando a Franklin y luego a Melissa.

— Ya se me estaba haciendo raro que no aparecieras en escena — comentó Alonso mirando fijamente Franklin. Franklin levantó la mirada hacia la pareja, su antes sonrisa alegre se transformó en una mueca de dolor, tomó la mano de Melissa y la jaló consigo fuera de los cines.

— ¡Franklin!, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Melissa desconcertada, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, aun no tenía ni idea de porque Yahaira y Alonso lo conocían, pero lo que más le desconcertó fue el rostro descompuesto del chico.

— Perdóname Melissa, no quería ocultártelo, pero era la única manera de que pudiera saber de Alonso — confesó Franklin comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta al centro comercial, Melissa sintió como si hubiesen tomado su corazón y lo aplastasen y embarrasen contra el suelo, el chico al cual pensaba confesarse en cualquier momento, le estaba declarando que amaba al novio de su hermana, ese decir, el chico era gay.

— Te amo, y sé que tu no me puedes amar de la misma manera, pero necesitaba decirlo, gracias por decirme la verdad — Dijo Melissa en voz alta, haciendo que Franklin voltease a verla; las lágrimas se derramaban por los ojos de la chica, ahí se había ido su primer amor, el cual tal vez algún día olvidaría y enterraría junto con los futuros.

FIN.

_*Palabra Japonesa en Romanji que significa "Primer amor"_


End file.
